The Chronicles Buttons McCain
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Samuel Buttons McCain is a newsie growing up in Manhattan learning life lessons as he goes. With the help of the other newsies some day he will make it all the way up to leader of the Manhattan newsies.
1. Buttons McCain: Turning Seven

**Buttons McCain: Turning Seven**

**Means Growing up**

By Morning Glory

Buttons McCain is turning seven, when you grow up things changes. Girls still have cooties, but sometimes you have to make a sacrifice.

Samuel "Buttons" McCain was the six going on seven years old full name, often he went just by Sam or Buttons. Much like the way Jack sometimes went by Cowboy. In fact Jack was the one who nicknamed the small boy with the sandy blonde curly hair- Buttons. To Sam Jack was amazing. He looked up to him in every way; even saw some of Jack's bad habits. Though there was always another newsie around to correct that behavior. Jack would sometime mention how Buttons would be the next leader of the Manhattan Lodging House, someday that was of course. Sam was happy to hear Jack say such things about him, it would boost his confidence.

Today was a special day for Buttons McCain, today he became a big boy. He was turning seven and there was not a single person in the whole place who did not know it. He slid himself out from under one of the bunks in the Newsboy's Lodging House, proudly holding a small sack over flowing with buttons, that had either been given to him or he found. Sam was proud of his button collection. He loved the fact that when another newsie older than him needed a button for a shirt or something else he was there to save the day. It made him feel special. He also found that he could use the buttons to get things he wanted, trading them with other kids his age. Such as the wooden play sword that was resting against the side of his bunk that he picked up in his free hand.

Taking his beloved buttons Sam headed down to the lobby of the lodging house to wait for his friend, or some one to return so he could tell them all about how he was turning seven today. Sam may not have known much about his past, but it was more than others. Sam knew his full name and birth date when he came to the lodging house a year and a half ago. However, he had been too young to remember anything about his parents, besides it did not seem like it bothered him much. Sam was well liked by a lot of the people in the lodging house, he was never alone, and never felt that way.

Skipping across the lobby, carefully as not to spill or drop a button on the floor, he rested the sack on the front desk, "Heya Kloppman!" He said cheerfully, "Guess what?" Sam let the sack go and the buttons spilled onto the desk.

Kloppman peered over the top of his glasses at the buttons lying on his front desk now, and then towards Buttons himself, "Well I dunno Sam, I couldn't begin to guess." The old man played a long with the tiny boy.

"I'm turning seven today! It's my birthday!" Sam proclaimed with the excitement of a thousand seven year old boys. Sam would officially consider himself seven tonight at the party they were having.

"Oh so it is. Well I happen to have something right here for you, the rest you'll have to wait for." Kloppman acted as if he just remembered when in all honesty he had known for quite some time. Sam had been counting down for the last five days. The old man shakily reached under the desk and pulled out a large glass jar, "I thought that you might be able to use this for your buttons."

It was no news that the boys and girls of the lodging house did not have a lot of money, so any little gift from any one was greatly appreciated; even a glass jar such as the one Kloppman had just presented Buttons. His eyes went wide with delight as Kloppman slid the jar over to him, it was right at eye level, "Wow, I can have that?" He wanted to make sure.

"Of course it's your birthday gift, Happy Birthday Sam." Kloppman smiled kindly.

Sam slid the jar closer to him taking it off of the counter. He dumped what was in the sack quickly in, and then swiped everything that was on the counter in next. Sam held the jar up and spun it around looking at all the colors of his buttons displayed in the clear glass jar. He smiled cheerfully, "There's plenty of room for new ones. Thanks Kloppman!"

"You're welcome." Kloppman said. He watched as Buttons placed the lid on the jar and tucked it under his arm. Grabbing his play sword he bounced out of the lodging house to meet up with Les.

Sam set his jar carefully down on the steps, pushing it into the corner so no one would knock it over. He sat a few steps down waiting for Les to show up, they were going to play pirates today, and now Buttons has the prefect thing to pretend was treasure.

"Wait here." Les told a petite girl with blonde hair in tight ringlets. She was dressed in a clean pale blue dress, with a lot of frills. On top of her head sat a perfectly placed hat that matched the dress she was wearing.

Buttons looked over towards the two when he heard Les' voice, he was eleven making him just four years older than Buttons, "Heya Les!" Sam waved his sword in the air.

"Hey Sam." Les jogged up to the small boy, "Happy Birthday." Les pulled out a small pouch that contained marbles, "It's from me, Davey, and Sarah. It was my idea."

Sam opened the top and examined the marbles inside; there were some real nice shooters in there, "Thanks Les! Ya ready ta play pirates?" He asked pocketing the marbles. He noticed that Les look back at the clean pressed girl, "Who's that?"

"Um..well that's Amiee Lynn." Les' cheeks turned a slight shade of red when he spoke about the girl.

"She's a girl." Sam wrinkled his nose, as far as he knew girls had cooties.

"I know she's a girl." Les turned back towards Buttons now, "She's my girlfriend. We're going to get a soda."

"Why?" Sam asked Les utterly confused on why he would want to take a girl to get a soda when he could play pirates with him.

"It's something you do when you get older." Les said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I'll be back later though for the party." He assured him.

Sam's shoulders slumped, "Yeah." He answered taking in what Les said about girls. It was something you did when you got older. Sam was older, maybe he needed a girlfriend. He thought about it a little. There was Sky, but she was too young, she was only six. Plus she lived in the Battery, which was too far of a walk for a girlfriend. However Buttons had just thought about Rally, she was eight and mature. Sam watched Les trot back over to his girlfriend offering his arm. Buttons rolled his eyes and turned sorrowfully back towards the lodging house, dragging his play sword behind him it clacked up the steps. Sam grabbed his most prized treasure bringing back inside of the lodging house.

He continued to drag the sword up the stairs to the bunkroom; it clanked on each step and scraped against the floor. Buttons tucked the jar between the post of his bunk and the dresser next to it; he was not in the mood to show it off. His best friend has just turned him down for a girl.

Rally returned from selling, she shouted down the stairs as she walked up to the bunkroom, to one of the other newsie who she had been selling with. Rally walked into the bunkroom with a huge grin on her face, "Heya Sammy." She called out skipping over towards him. Rally was of Italian decent; she had olive skin and dark black hair the curled at the ends. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. As far as eight year olds went she was pretty cute.

"Heya Rally." Buttons made a face, still upset over Les.

"What's the matter? It's your birthday you're supposed to be happy." Rally said to him sitting down next to Sam. She placed her arm around his shoulders.

"Les wouldn't play with me today; he's got a girlfriend now." Once again Buttons rolled his eyes at the notion of a girlfriend; however he knew he needed to get one. It was something you did when you got older.

"Oh." Rally was sympathetic to Sam's problem.

Sam shifted nervously in his spot not looking up at Rally. He wiped his sweaty palms against his pants, "You…you uh…" Sam pulled on the collar of his shirt, "You wouldn't wanna be my girlfriend would ya?" He looked up hopefully at Rally.

Rally was surprised that Sam would ask her that, "Do we have to kiss and be all mushy gushy like the older newsies do?" Rally wrinkled her nose; she needed to know the terms of this relationship before entering.

"Ew no!" Sam jumped a little moving a couple inches from Rally. There was no way he was going to kiss a girl. He remembered that he saw Jack kissing Stress one time, it looked gross, "We could maybe hold hands-- yeah just hold hands." He made sure that was all they were going to do.

"Okay." Rally did not take long to think it over, but it sounded good to her.

"Really?" Buttons just wanted to make sure she was not joking with him about it.

"Yeah, why not?" Ral shrugged, "Oh I almost forgot!" She jumped up off the bunk reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a shiny button holding it out to him, "The lady at the market said it was made of seashells."

Sam carefully took the button from Rally's hand and smiled brightly, it was the best birthday gift he had gotten so far, "Thanks Rally." He flipped it over in his hand inspecting it carefully. He reached over to his dresser and pulled out some string looping it through the holes in the button. Sam slipped it around his neck, much in the fashion that Spot wore his key.

"Looks good." Rally beamed as Buttons wore her gift around his neck.

"Wanna play pirates?" Sam asked Rally he picked up Snipeshooter's sword and offered it to her. Rally nodded taking the wooden sword from his hands.

For the rest of the afternoon Rally and Sam played pirates in the bunkroom, jumping off of the bunks using them as a ship. The looted and plundered until the older newsies came back. Once every one had returned to the bunkroom they turned the lobby into a makeshift place to have a small party. It was not anything fancy, hand made streamers hung from the ceiling and walls. Jack had scrounged up enough money from the others to buy three red balloons for the party. Shoe and Locket had baked a chocolate cake for the party as well. Race (on his harmonica) and a couple of the others played music on their makeshift instruments. Rally and Sam even shared several dances. Les and Davey even showed up as well.

It had turned out to be a good seventh birthday for Buttons, he was another year older. He got a few gifts a pair of laces for his boots, a couple more buttons (not nearly as nice as the one Rally had gotten him), a sling shot from Brooklyn, and various other knickknacks. It had been a party not just for him, but for every one else to just kick back and relax something everyone needed to do now and then.

Growing up as a newsie in Manhattan, he had many years ahead of him to grow and learn. For now girls still had cooties, but they were not as bad as he thought. Jack would continue to be his role model and Buttons would aspire to be just like him.


	2. Buttons McCain: On Pets

**Buttons McCain: On Pets  
How do you get one?**

By Morning Glory

Concept by Locket

Buttons McCain is back and he wants his very own pet. Will a crate held up by a stick attached to a string be enough to get him his very own pet?

Samuel "Buttons" McCain sat on the front steps of the lodging house. He had sold his morning papers with Jack as he usually did. Buttons liked the way that Jack and the others took care of him, made sure that he sold his papers, did not get locked out of the lodging house, and did not get into fights. He also liked the fact that they taught him how to fight just in case he ever did actually get into trouble.

Well on this particular sunny day Buttons was growing restless. He shifted his chin to his other fist, as his elbow rested on his knee. Buttons wanted some one to take care of. Rally would not let him take care of her; she said that she was independent, whatever that meant. The two of them had decided that being friends was better, they were not old enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend. All Buttons knew was that she tried to soak him if he tried, and he had learned you cannot soak a girl, even if they had cooties. Buttons needed something to take care of that would let him. Something that was not buttons, something that was alive. That was when it hit him, he needed a pet!

Surely he would be able to take care of one. How hard could it be? Everyone said you had to be responsible to take care of a pet. Buttons took care of his clothes making sure they were in a pile near his bunk. He also helped out a lot, or as best as he could around the lodging house. Buttons was a hundred percent sure that he could take care of a pet.

Now the only problem was where to get one and what kind. Tapping his chin Buttons tried to think of what kind of pet he could have. He had seen another kid around with a bug in a glass jar, but you could not train bugs to do anything. Plus he did not know what bugs ate. Also he had watched the bug in the jar before, it was not very entertaining at all. Though he had heard a story from one of the other newsies about a flea circus, maybe he could train them to do tricks, "But where do you get fleas from?"

Buttons sighed heavily thinking further into his pet predicament now, "Where do you get a pet?" He asked aloud, but there was no one around to answer him. Buttons thought about what types of animals you could find on the streets of New York City.

"A mouse!" Buttons shot up off the lodging house steps excitedly, but then sat down, "Kloppman doesn't like mouses…he's always trying to get rid of them from the kitchen.

"Maybe a dog." Buttons thought aloud once more, but his face wrinkled. They were too big for the lodging house. And they ate more than he did. A dog seemed like a lot more work than a bug would too.

Going over the list of animals in his head again Buttons wished he had one of the older guys around to help him. Deciding that if he took a walk Buttons might see what kind of pet he could have. Maybe even stop by the pet store and just look, knowing he could not afford a pet from there. Every time Buttons came up with a good idea for a pet, he always thought of a reason that it would not make a good one as well.

By now Buttons had reached the edge of Central Park. Surely there had to be something in there that would make a good pet. Stepping foot onto the dirt path he followed it down to a pond, a duck pond to be exact, "That's it!" A smile as wide as the ocean crossed his face, "A duck! I can have a white one with orange feet!" He announced, a couple passer byers gave Buttons an odd look taking a couple steps around the kid, as if he had some sort of disease. However Buttons had not noticed, he had taken off towards the duck pond. There were tons of them there. His mind reeled with just how to catch one.

Buttons was sure that you could not just walk up to one, well maybe you could. Slowly and quietly, Buttons thought he was being stealthy; he crept towards the ducks congregated around the waters edge. He was just inches away from the first duck with white feathers and orange feet one turned around making a loud quack, "Shhh!" Buttons hissed putting a finger up to his lips. The ducks were now fully alerted to his presence. Stamping his foot once Buttons decided just to go for it, he took a dive at the nearest duck. He came very close to catching it, but it snapped back at him just missing him, but catching a bit of material from his shirt in its mouth.

Waddling away, the ducks made their way to safety in the cool waters of the pond. Buttons could have sworn the duck he had tried to catch turned back and quacked directly at him. Buttons huffed before standing up again. He inspected himself quickly seeing he was now covered in dirt and grass stains. Buttons brushed himself clean as best as he could. It could have been worse, at least the kid was not hurt, maybe just his pride a little.

His brow furrowed now. It if was the last thing he did he was going to catch a duck, if not the duck that gave him an attitude. Devising a new plan now Buttons announced to the world, "I need bread, and….oh a box…maybe a stick too with some string attached to it!!" The boy could hardly contain his excitement now. Buttons has seen some kids a year or two older than him trying this once before, only not with ducks, but Buttons was sure it would work the same.

With great enthusiasm Buttons ran back to the lodging house not stopping for anything. He knew that most of the items he needed would be found at the lodging house. Buttons reached the lodging house in no time flat; he tripped up the front steps and toppled into the lobby.

Kloppman who always seemed to be behind his large desk chuckled a little, "Careful there Sam." He warned in a warm tone.

"I am careful!" Buttons stood up and went over to the desk resting his arms against it, "I need some bread and a box." He stated quickly, then added in, "Please."

Kloppman raised an eye brow at the youngest, "Oh a box you say, well how big does this box need to be?"

"This big!" Buttons spread his arms apart almost as wide as they could go making a box shape, "and the bread!"

"Of course." Kloppman nodded, he did not even bother asking what it was for. He was sure that at the end of the day he would either see the results or hear the story first hand from the tiny tyke, "Well let's see what we can find."

Kloppman motioned for Buttons to follow him into the kitchen. After rummaging around a bit, Kloppman found a loaf of stale bread and a decent size crate for Buttons, "Anything else?"

"Mmm…" Buttons closed one eye and pursed his lips as he thought, "Do you know where I can get some string?"

"String?" Kloppman echoed, "You must really be up to something good if you need string too." His tone was light and playful, who was he to stop a child from going out and achieving his goals? It was better than having Buttons messing around the lodging house as well, "There's some in that cabinet there." He slowly pointed.

Taking the crate from Kloppman Buttons turned it over to stand on as he poked around in the cabinet for string. Finally he produced a small ball of white string, it was prefect. Hopping down he turned the crate over filling it with all the items he needed to catch a duck, "Thanks Kloppman!"

The seven year old happily bounced out of the lodging house carrying the box back towards Central Park. All that was needed now was a stick, and surely enough Central Park was filled with them.

It took about ten or fifteen minutes for Buttons to set up his trap. Balancing the crate on the stick had proved harder than it looked. Once he had finally gotten that set up it was time to put the bait in. Buttons crumbled the bread in a small pile with a trail leading from the edge of the duck pond. He walked back to the box and picked up the string slowly and carefully making his way over to a tree to hide behind. By now Buttons had drawn the attention of a couple people who had been passing through the park.

Patiently, which was not one of Buttons stronger attributes, he waited for a duck to take the lure. A good twenty minutes passed before a few of the ducks came back up onto the land. They cautiously made their way towards the crate rested on a stick eating the dried bread as they went along. Giddy with pleasure Buttons' finger twitched to pull the string, "C'mon ducky…just a little closer…." He coaxed the duck into the awaiting trap. With in a few more seconds a duckling waddled into the trap. Buttons quickly pulled the string and the crate came crashing down, trapping the duckling inside.

Buttons jumped up it was prefect! The duck he had caught was prefect too; it was just small enough for him. Without listening to the on lookers warnings about ducklings and their mom's Buttons went to the crate to lift it. He had not actually thought it through completely after catching the duck what he would do, how he would get it back to the lodging house without it escaping. When he lifted the crate up the mother duck who was not far behind came waddling quickly over hissing and flapping her wings at Buttons. Quick to react Buttons let the crate fall to the ground on his left side and jumped back. The duckling moved swiftly back behind its mother for protection. However the mother duck still was not happy. Buttons quickly ran back up to the dirt path. One gentleman who had been watching told him it was a good attempt and better luck next time.

Buttons folded his arms watching the mother duck eye him from a distance. Maybe this was not such a good idea. He needed an expert's opinion on the matter, "I need to go find Jack!" Not as enthusiastic as the first time he left Central Park Buttons set out to find Jack. Judging by the sun, he knew it was just about time to sell the afternoon edition. Buttons figured even if he did get Jack's help it would have to wait until tomorrow. Buttons reached the distribution office and waited outside for Jack to come, "Hurry up." He muttered

Jack walked towards the distribution center with his arm slung around Stress. Buttons made a face; he knew why it had taken Jack so long to get there. On his other side walked Kid Blink and that nice girl Rose who he had been spending time with. Pushing off the wall Buttons decided to meet them half way, "Jack!" He hollered, "I need your help!" He ran towards him.

Jack was a bit concerned by the distressed look on Buttons' face, "What is it kid? Some one do somethin' to ya?" He also noted the state of Buttons' clothes.

"No, no one did nothing to me." Buttons said. The small group stopped outside of the gates waiting to hear what tale Buttons had to tell, "I wanted a pet. So I thought a duck would be good one to have. I tried to catch one in the park, but it was a baby one and the mama duck wasn't happy about it…made noises at me and everything." Buttons was very animated in his story; it came complete with hissing noises and all.

When Buttons finished his tale the three were certainly amused, "Box didn't work too well huh?" Kid Blink laughed a little. Jack elbowed Kid in the side warning him not to laugh. Buttons looked on the verge of tears now.

"Well." Jack kneeled down to Buttons' level, "Let me tell you ducks ain't exactly the best pet you can have." Jack had remembered when he was Buttons' age and wanted a pet of his own, "Ya see Kloppman he's allergic to ducks, and Kid, he's allergic to them too, ain't that right Blink?"

"Oh yeah of course." Blink said nodding in agreement. He felt it was better too if Buttons did not go out chasing wild animals again. Rose who was standing with them leaned over and whispered into Blink's ear. A lopsided grin spread across his face, "That's a great idea Rose." He spoke quietly back to her. With that Rose waved good bye heading off down the streets.

Buttons let out a heavy sigh, "Alright, no ducks." He said deject, lowering his head to towards the ground.

Jack felt bad for the poor kid and placed a hand on his shoulder, "How about we sell our papes, then we can talk about what kinda pets would be good for ya?" With a nod Buttons said nothing turning into the distribution office with the others.

It had been a long day for Buttons still upset about not having a pet. He barely said anything to any one. Blink had filled Jack in on the plan that Rose had come up with, it had been difficult for Jack to keep it from Buttons. He hated seeing the kid so sad. Finally they walked back to the lodging house, Jack carrying Buttons on his back. When they walked in through the door Kloppman greeted them, "How'd your day go Buttons?"

Jack shook his head, "Don' ask." He gave Kloppman a look that said he would explain what happened later.

"No, it's okay." Buttons said sliding off of Jack's back, "I tried to catch a duck for a pet. It didn't work."

"Oh." Kloppman gave a nod, "Well, Buttons someone stopped by earlier and left you something."

Buttons perked up at the sound of a gift for him, "Really?! What?!" His eyes followed where Kloppman was pointing. Rose was sitting on the stairs to the bunkroom with a kitten in her arms.

"Thought he might make a good pet for you Buttons." Rose smiled.

Buttons raced over and sat down next to Rose petting the kitten, "Really?! He's prefect! I dunno why I didn't think of it!" Rose slid the kitten over into Buttons' lap.

"So whatcha gonna name him?" Kid Blink leaned against the desk.

"Um…" Buttons quickly racked his brain for a name for his new pet, "I am gonna name him Duck. Oh it'll be great! When he gets bigger he can catch all the mouses in the lodging house…I gotta go show Race and Skittery!" Buttons jumped up from where he was sitting next to Rose on the stairs, "Thank-you Rose!" He called back on the way up to the bunkroom.

Everyone in the lobby could not help, but laugh at how excited Buttons was to have his own pet. It would be a good thing for him; he would learn more responsibility this way. The cat would be a benefit to him and the rest of the lodgers.


	3. Buttons McCain: Eight Ain't so Great

**Buttons McCain: Eight ain't so great **

**When you're Getting into Fights**

**By Morning Glory**

Samuel "Buttons" McCain at eight years old had never actually been in a fight. Most of the time it was broken up by someone's mother, or even a street vender who was growing irritated with the boys driving his costumers away. Buttons knew a little about fighting, just your basic one, two. The reason he even knew that much was because he mostly hung around the older boys in the lodging house, where play fights were not uncommon.

Buttons was becoming more independent as he turned another year older. He was starting to make friends with boys his own age now. Even though he still liked to hangout with the older boys, it made him feel older than he really was.

One day after selling his papers with Jack, as he usually did, Buttons found himself taking a short cut back to the lodging house through Central Park. He passed the duck pond without any interest of the swimming waterfowl. Kicking a pebble in his way down the path, he heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the park.

"Give that back, it's mine!" The angry female voice demanded. Buttons recognized it it as Rally's. A group of boys ranging from seven to ten were hanging around the front of the lodging house as well. As Buttons crossed the street in a nonchalant way, he could pick out Tops straight away. He was ten and about two inches taller than Buttons. Tops often shot his mouth off, and no one said or did anything, because he was older, stronger, and bigger than the rest of the gang.

"You want this back?!" Tops taunted Rally holding her cabby hat high above her head.

"You're such a jerk, give me my hat!" Her face turned bright red with anger, her knuckles turning white. The other boys laughed, egging Top's antics on.

"You ain't nothin' but a silly girl," Tops lowered the hat just to her reach before jerking it away again. Rally made a grab for it, but stumbled over her untied boots.

Buttons reached the other side of the street just in time catching Rally's arm before she could fall. Tops jerked the hat back again and started laughing, "Well if it ain't yer boyfriend, Little Buttons."

Buttons stepped between Rally and Tops, "Give her back the hat," he ordered. Buttons was sure if it had been any other girl, he would not have stepped between the two. Maybe he would of told Tops to back off, but he definitely would not have done what he was about to do.

Tops laughed even harder now as the eight year old took a stance against the tough ten year old, "And what if I don't? Ya gonna make me?" Tops challenged the younger boy. The other boys who were standing around in a circle now jeered, provoking a fight between the two.

Sam did not think twice before stepping closer, "Yeah I am gonna make ya." Buttons tried to use the most threatening tone he could muster. He stood up a bit straighter to make himself appear taller.

"I'd like ta see you try." Tops glowered at the smaller, mousy newsboy. He tossed the gray cabby hat to Pinch, a younger boy who often followed Tops around, before he pushed up his sleeves.

The two stood, staring at each other for a few moments.

"C'mon soak him good!" Pinch cheered on Tops, even though neither boy had made a move yet.

With those words spoken by Pinch, Buttons charged forward, plowing his shoulder into the taller boy's stomach. The move brought both of them down to the dusty side walk. The cheers of the other boys grew louder now that the fight was under way.

Tops was taken by surprise; the eight year old was stronger than he had expected. Buttons managed to get in two good blows; however, once Tops gained his breath, he wasted no time in turning the fight around. Tops was on top of Buttons and sent a jab into Button's face, busting his lip. The next blow gave Buttons a bloody nose.

Rally had been pushed back by the boys who wanted to see the action as it took place. She frowned as she watched, wishing that the others would come back and break up the fight before some one got seriously hurt, Buttons in particular. She stood on her toes trying to see over the tops of the kids' heads, but only ended up getting pushed back again.

Buttons unfortunately, never having been in a fight before, was at a disadvantage, Tops had both experience and size on him. Taking a swing Buttons fist connected with his jaw, giving Tops a slight shock, but not enough to knock him off the top. Sending Buttons one last blow Tops stood up, "Bettah watch who yer talkin' to next time." Tops wiped the blood from his own cheek with the back of his sleeve, "Let's go." He ordered the rest of the kids standing around. Tops snatched the cabby hat from Pinch's hand, and then tossed it at Buttons lying on the ground. Laughing as they reenacted the fight between the two boys, the group headed away to the park.

Rally stood near Buttons, her hands placed on her hips. She gave Buttons an annoyed look, but it quickly dissolved into a sympathetic one. He was, after all, sticking up for her. "Sammy," Rally reached down, offering him a hand up.

Brushing off her hand he stood up on his own. Buttons's head buzzed with pain, as well as the rest of his body. He dusted the dirt from the hat, handing it back to her, "Here." He quickly wiped the blood from his nose and lip.

"Thank you Sammy…thanks for stickin' up for me." Rally wrinkled her face at the sight of all the blood, "C'mon." She slung an arm around Buttons' shoulders, but he shrugged it off.

Buttons was not a baby; he did not need to be taken care of a girl, however in a couple years that would all change. The two stepped into the lobby, where an old man with white hair sat. As usual he peered over the top of his spectacles at the site of Buttons, "What happened here?" He questioned, but it was in a gentle tone. Kloppman removed his glass, placing them with a pencil onto of the ledger had been working on.

Rally let Buttons explain, it had been his fight. She could just hear him now in all his glory, relaying the story to the rest of the boys later. Rally held her cabby hat tightly as she headed up to the bunkroom.

Sniffling a little, Buttons shrugged, "Got into a fight."

Kloppman nodded slowly, rising from his seat behind the large oak desk, "Well, we better take a look at those injuries, unless you've got it handled on your own?"

Buttons shifted in his spot. He was a big kid, he could take care of himself, but the wounds did throb. "I could use some help," Buttons spoke as if he was giving in.

Kloppman offered Buttons a hand leading him towards the kitchen. Grabbing a rag, ice, and some witch-hazel, Kloppman helped Buttons clean up after his first fight. Once he was fixed up, Buttons headed up to the bunkroom to add a couple buttons he had found today to his collection.

The day dragged on slowly, and night fell as Buttons lay on his bunk waiting. Duck was curled up on his stomach, purring softly, he stroked the orange fur absentmindedly as he thought. Licking his busted lip Buttons figured he needed to learn how to fight, and not just the basic one, two, but to really learn how to fight. Removing the ice from his eye Buttons looked over towards the open door to the bunkroom. With his arm slung around Stress's shoulders, Jack entered the bunkroom, followed by Keza and Pie Eater.

"Jack!" Buttons sat up quickly, forgetting about the cat who had been napping on his stomach. Duck meowed in annoyance as he repositioned himself against Buttons's pillows, quickly falling back into a slumber.

"Whoa, what happen to you, kid?" Jack dropped his arm from around Stress as he proceeded over to Buttons.

"I got into my first fight today, Jack!" Excitement rang in his tone as he began to tell Jack about what happened, "Tops was pickin' on Rally, wouldn't give back her hat. So I told him to do it, and he said no. Then he challenged me to make him give back the hat. So I tackled him to the ground and punched him a couple times, but then he pinned me to the ground and get in alotta punches." Buttons finally drew a breath in.

Jack gave a small amused laugh at the story. He knelt down and took Buttons' chin into his hand tilting the kid's face to get a better look at it, "Ya gotta real good shiner there." He concluded. Jack let his chin go, leaning back. He knew sooner or later little Buttons would get himself into a fight. His first fight had been over a girl as well, Buttons was turning out to be a regular newsie, "Well kiddo, we're gonna have to teach you to defend yourself, as well as fight." Jack ruffled Buttons's messy sandy blond hair as he stood up again, "Tomorrow after sellin' we'll work on it?"

Buttons nodded, "Okay." He yawned and stretched a little. Buttons was disappointed that he had to wait until after selling tomorrow to learn from Jack.

"Get some sleep, kid." Jack bid the boy good night, knowing it was getting late. In about an hour most of the newsies were settled in for the night, a few late stragglers coming through the fire escape window.

Buttons turned on his side, the pain in his face had subsided a bit, but not a lot, making it difficult to fall asleep. He laid one arm lightly across Duck as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Jack get up!" Buttons whined he shoved the leader hard to wake him up. One hand grasped the bed post, while he precariously balanced on the nightstand along side of the bunk, "Get UP!!"

Jack groaned rolling over to face the energetic eight year old. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, as the harsh sunlight poured in through the windows, "Wh-what time is it?"

"Time to get up!" Buttons announced even louder than the last two times, "C'mon Jack, get out of bed. You said you'd teach me to defend myself after we sell. Sooner we get our papes the sooner you can do that!!"

"I'm getting up." Jack looked around the bunkroom quickly. He saw that half the newsies were still asleep; Kloppman had not even come in yet. Bringing his gaze back to Buttons; Jack noticed he was fully dressed and ready to go, "How long have you been up, kid?"

"I dunno, awhile." Buttons shrugged as he hopped down off the night table.

Sighing loudly, Jack sat up on his bunk; the distribution office would not even be open for another thirty minutes, "Take care of Duck." Jack motioned to the orange cat, "I'll be ready soon." He spoke as he yawned pushing off his bunk to get ready.

"Okay Jack!" Buttons hopped over towards the cat scooping it up in his arms. He headed down the stairs.

Jack yawned, tempted to crawl back into his bunk, but he did not want to disappoint Buttons. So, being a good role model, he began to get ready to start his day. Jack pulled his cowboy hat on, as well as his bandana. When he got down to the lobby Buttons was sitting on the floor playing with Duck and a piece of string, "Ready, kid?"

"Yeah!" Buttons jumped up quickly, and Duck scurried away, heading towards the kitchen.

The two walked down the street side by side to the distribution office; of course they were the first ones to arrive, but a few more people slowly began to trickle in. Jack got their papers, then the two set to work selling. It was the usual set up, Jack called out headlines, and Buttons would help bring in the crowd. The two of them easily moved a thousand papers a week. With Jack's God given talent and Buttons adorable mug, the good headlines moved their papers quickly. Once their papers were gone the duo headed over to a small park, closer to Duane Street then Central Park.

"What do ya know about fightin'?" Jack queried Buttons, though it was obvious that he did not know much, seeing how the first fight had turned out.

Buttons gave a shy shrug, not feeling very confident at all. Though he looked up to Jack, he still felt a little intimidated learning how to fight from him, "I dunno, not much…just that ya gotta hit the other guy before he hits you." The eight year old cast a glance up at the older boy.

Jack guffawed at Buttons' response. "Well kid," he started, "you can't always go aroun' fighting, ya gotta pick your fights, an' know when to walk away." Stress had given him a lecture on teaching Buttons to fight, and how he needed to know when it was appropriate to fight.

"How do I know that?" Buttons posed the question, and it was a good one.

"You'll just know when." Jack was not sure how to explain when you fought and when you did not, it was just something you felt in your gut, "Now let's make sure you don't get beat up again." Jack stood across from Buttons, reaching for the little kid's hands he lifted the fists, "You gotta keep your hands up."

"Like this?" Buttons lifted his fists to right below his chin.

"A little higher." Buttons raised his fists higher, "Perfect." Jack moved around next to Buttons taking his hand and showing him how to swing. The two of them worked on different techniques for throwing a punch, and also on ways to protect himself. Several hours passed, and the sun was slowly fading behind the tall building when Jack and Buttons finished up.

Jack lay on the ground, pretending that Buttons had gotten the best of him. Hey, whatever helped boost the kid's confidence he was willing to do. He cared for Buttons like was his own little brother, "You'll be all set for the next fight you get into." Jack sat up, resting his arms over his knees. He looked over at the eight year old standing next to him; the last two years seemed to have gone by fast. Jack was sure Buttons would make a great leader one day. It was just something he felt in his gut and heart.

Buttons took a seat next to Jack in a similar fashion, "Thanks Jack." He smiled a little.

Jack leaned over and ruffled Buttons' hair, "How abou' we head ta Tibby's, kid, whata ya say?" Buttons nodded, Jack rose to his feet, and reached down, extending his hand and pulling Buttons up as well. The two exited the park, heading for a well deserved pop.

It had been a couple weeks since the Jack had taken Buttons to the park and taught him how to defend himself, as well as get in a couple good hits. Buttons had been on alert the last couple of weeks for a situation where he could put his new found skills to the test; there had been no such luck.

However, after the third week passed, Buttons found himself walking down the street towards the lodging house. Once more he found a group of boys standing around out front; they were not up to anything in particular. Tops stood out amongst the boys, his head easily reaching several inches higher then the rest. A sneer slowly slipped across the boy's lips as he saw Buttons walking down the street, "Well, well, look who it is. Little Sammy, come back to play?" Tops stepped away from the group of children who where snickering and whispering.

Buttons stood up taller, sticking his chest out a bit more now, holding himself proudly. He was not going to let the fight that happened a couple weeks ago get to him. He gave a cool shrug as he walked up to Tops, "Ain't ya got something better to do then stand around here bothering people?" So, it did not sound the same as when Jack or one of the older boys said it to a bum who was bothering them, it still had the same point to it.

Tops laughed at Buttons as he put on a tough act, "Nah, ain't seen you aroun' in weeks, thought ya might have been too ashamed of what happened last time." He towered over the boy, easily. Tops reached up and snatched Buttons' cap from the top of his head.

"Hey, now!" Buttons made a quick grab, but to no avail. He stepped back drawing in a deep breath now. He did not understand why Tops had to pick on him, out of all the kids in the group. Jack had told Buttons to pick his fights carefully, to know when to act and when to walk away. He assessed the situation for a few seconds as Tops dangled his cabby hat above his head.

Slowly Buttons figured out it was better just to walk away, "Keep it." He said in a blasé tone before he turned and stepped up the stairs into the lodging house. Buttons felt down in his heart that no matter how much he had really wanted to fight Tops at that moment, it was not the right thing to do.

Tops stood with his mouth opened, he had not been expecting Buttons to just walk away like that. A few more taunts escaped his mouth, but there was no reaction to his words. Finally his arm dropped to his side with the cabby hat, "C'mon boys he ain't worth our time anyways." Tops threw the cabby hat at the door step and started down the street.

Once inside, an uncontrollable grin was plastered across Buttons' face. He had just won the fight in the best way possible. He glanced around the lobby quickly, and then ran up to the bunkroom; he could not wait to tell Jack what had just happened.

Buttons McCain was now eight, and he had learned a valuable lesson that had come from one of the greatest leaders of the Manhattan newsies. For this lesson marked the beginning of the making of the second greatest leader to lead the Manhattan newsies since the strike of 1899.


	4. Buttons McCain: Which Came First

**Buttons McCain: The Chicken or The Egg-  
Which came first? **

**By Morning Glory**

Samuel 'Buttons' McCain was eight years old now, and this meant he was wiser. Once you turned eight you out ranked the younger newsies. Jack having a great influence on the young impressionable boy had put this idea in Buttons' head.

"The chicken!" The older boy persisted in the argument with the younger boy. He rose from his spot on the bunk folding his arms across his chest in a cocky manor, as his eyes peered down.

"Nuh uh, the egg did." The younger boy retorted in a shy manor. He was not sure why he was saying the egg had come first, maybe because it was just the opposite of what Buttons had just said, none the less Tangle was sure he was right. He was six, and when you are six, you are _always_ right.

Buttons' brow furrowed creasing his whole forehead as Tangle refused to accept what he was saying. Buttons believed since he was older it would be obvious to the younger newsie, that he was correct; it was just how things were. The older boys were always right over him, so if that was how things worked around the lodging house according to Jack, it made Buttons right. That also meant that the older boys would know the answer to their question, which came first, the chicken or the egg? "We need to ask an expert!" Proclaimed Buttons as he dropped his arms back to his side, the expression on his face turning thoughtful.

Tangle was still sitting on the bunk swinging his legs back and forth, "An expert?" He inquired crinkling his nose.

"Yeah, someone who knows everything." Buttons explained, as if it was obvious. Two people came to mind: Jack and Kloppman. Buttons had worked this out in his head, seeing as Kloppman was really old, that meant he had to know everything there was to know. He had come up with Jack just because Jack was an expert on everything else that he wanted to know, or at least that was what Buttons thought, "We should go ask Kloppman."

Buttons headed towards the door of the bunkroom and down the hall, he turned around once and waved Tangle to follow. With a small hop down off the bunk, the small mousey boy followed the older one, "Who are we gonna ask?" Tangle questioned, looking up at Buttons.

"We're gonna find Kloppman first." Buttons headed down to the lobby. Kloppman could usually be found sitting behind the big wooden desk, "He's old and has been around for awhile. Probably was there when either the chicken or the egg came first." Buttons gave a nod.

Tangle made an 'O' shape with his mouth, Buttons logic did make sense to him. Especially the part about being there when it first happened. Buttons hopped down the last stairs, Tangle behind Buttons did the same thing, "He's not here." Tangle's lower lip jutted out.

Buttons pressed his lips together as he looked around the lobby, Tangle was correct Kloppman wasn't there. "Must be at the market," he deducted. Buttons walked over to the large oak desk and leaned back against it. He placed a hand thoughtfully on his chin.

Tangle stood nearby watching the older boy, and waiting for their next move, "Well…?" He questioned growing impatient, as younger kids often do.

"Jack!" Buttons jumped forward, shooting one hand up in the air. Jack wasn't in the bunkroom, seeing as that was where the two had just come from. Buttons reached over and took Tangle's hand as he led him out of the lodging house. A few moments later they stumbled upon Jack and Mush joking in front of the distribution office as they waited for the afternoon edition to be distributed.

"Hey kiddo, hey Tangle." Jack smiled; he reached over ruffling Button's shaggy blonde hair, "What are you two up to?"

"Jack, we wanna know which came first; the chicken or the egg." Buttons got straight down to business, the two were on a mission to find out the answer before bed time tonight. Tangle stood shyly looking up at Jack and Mush, they were much taller than him and intimidated him a bit.

"Uh well…" Jack glanced towards Mush as he placed his hand on the back of his neck rubbing it some, "The egg." He answered with a smile and a shrug; the kid wouldn't know that he really didn't know.

Buttons gave Jack a skeptical look, he could tell that the older boy was lying to him, and he didn't appreciate it! Buttons stomped his foot and pouted, "You're lying!" Tangle looked up at Jack with big eyes when Buttons exclaimed that he was lying to them.

Jack sighed a little, "Well I ain't too sure kid." He spoke honestly.

"Oh, okay…well I'll ask someone else!" Buttons got over his disappointment quickly, and then motioned for Tangle to follow him to their next destination. The two boys made their way to the park where they ran into a few of the other lodgers. They polled a couple others, but still no one seemed to know. Race and Dutchy had the same argument about which came first, then Buttons was sure the two were still standing there arguing once they returned to the lodging house.  
"Who should we ask next?" Buttons asked turning to Tangle, they stood in the lobby almost full circle where they began. Kloppman once more was not there.

"We could ask her." Tangle shyly pointed up to Stress who was passing through the lobby.

"Good idea!" Buttons walked over to Stress, "Stress! Can we ask you somethin' cause Jack didn't know and neither did any of the other guys."

"Sure," Stress said, her tone nurturing, and accompanied by a soft smile, "What can I answer for you two?"

"Well we wanna know which came fist," Buttons smiled, "the chicken or the egg."

Stress answered simply, "The chicken came first - God would look silly sitting on an egg." She winked at Buttons, and then headed out the lodging house door to meet up with Jack for dinner.

"See! I knew I was right!" Buttons exclaimed triumphantly, as he held out his hand, palm side up.

Dejectedly Tangle pulled out three buttons from his pocket, a shiny red one, a large black button with four holes, and a small greenish one with two holes. He released them into Buttons' palms. Someday Tangle would be old enough to be right and win a bet.


End file.
